


A Spideypool Halloween

by Shani97



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Marvel, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Crossdressing, Fluff, Gen, Halloween, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 21:55:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21260258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shani97/pseuds/Shani97
Summary: Wade surprises Peter for Halloween. (Prompt #42 - Disney Princesses)





	A Spideypool Halloween

**Author's Note:**

> My first spideypool fic ever, and my first fic in almost 8 years. I wanna thank thelonebamf for creating this event.

“Dude - what’s your deal, man? Lately, all you talk about is how amazing Frozen is, and how Moana is like Pocahontas 2.0 but ten times better.”

“You just don’t get it, baby boy! You don’t understand Elsa’s love for her sister,” he replied in typical melodramatic fashion, a hand on his heart. 

“Ooookaaayyy - look, I got things to do,” upon hearing the police sirens, he webbed up to the nearest building. 

“And that’s my cue!”

As much as Peter hated to admit it, he kind of liked Wade. Sure, he talks to himself a lot and his morals are questionable at the best of times (once upon a time, he thought his morals were nonexistent), but he’s been pretty good with the no-killing rule while they fight crime together. He just didn’t know Deadpool, of all people, would be so obsessed with Disney stuff - including the films, the shows, the merch, the parks, and everything else in between. 

Thus, it shouldn’t have surprised him when Deadpool asks who his favorite Disney princess is the next time they meet. 

“Umm - I don’t know. I really don’t watch Disney movies anymore.”

“Which is a sin but we’ll get to that later. C’mon, Spidey. At least tell me one you kind of liked when you were a kid?”

“Hmm,” Peter thought it over. “I guess Rapunzel was pretty cool. She had long hair that helped her get around.”

Peter also had a small crush on her when he was a kid, but he wasn’t going to let that cat out of the bag.

“Ooooh, yeah! She was badass with the pan. I personally can relate to Ariel more but-”

Spider-Man tried to tune out what he said next. He could recognize when Deadpool spiel was coming. Not to mention, they were supposed to be on the look-out for potential crimes being committed. 

Deadpool kept asking him questions about what he thought of Rapunzel, and what he liked and didn’t like about her character, the movie itself, and so on. It felt annoying at times and he wondered why all the questions. He felt like he was being interrogated. 

He didn’t get his answer until Halloween night. They were scheduled to patrol together as crimes tend to rise on holidays, what he did not expect was for Deadpool to show up with a purple dress, and a blonde wig. He could still see his red suit underneath and - Peter was speechless. 

“Well?” Wade asked, eager to hear Peter’s response. 

“You look ridiculous,” he chuckled under his breath. “Where did you get that wig?”

“But I thought you liked Rapunzel.” 

And just like that, Wade’s mood shifted completely. His shoulders drooped. His face lowered, and even the tone of his voice changed. 

“Oh, man. I’m so sorry-” Peter had started. 

“Look,” Deadpool’s voice had that hard edge he tended to use when taking out the bad guys. 

“I know you and others might think everything I do is a joke, that I’m a joke, but dressing up, makes me feel good - pretty, even. It’s the only way I could tolerate seeing myself in the mirror when I’m out of the costume.”

And that’s when it hit Peter, like a glass of water had been thrown to his face. Is that why Wade had been asking him all those questions? Was it his plan all along to dress up like Peter’s “favorite” princess? 

To impress him? Maybe even to like him?

All this time, he thought Wade’s habit of cross-dressing was for a laugh, a joke, as most things are to Wade. But apparently, the merc took it very seriously. 

Peter let out a long sigh. 

“I’m sorry. If I had known that, I would’ve never- but that’s not the point. I shouldn’t have done it anyway.”

Deadpool didn’t respond, which worried Peter even more. 

“Hey, why don’t we cancel tonight’s patrol and go watch a movie? I’m taking you up on that offer of going to your place. What do you say?” 

Wade perked up a bit even if he still sounded mildly annoyed - unless he was pretending. Peter couldn’t tell. 

“Fine, but I’m picking the movie.” 

After having watched Tangled, Peter insisted they put on another Disney movie, which led to another after that - and then another - until they both fell asleep on Deadpool’s couch with the sounds of Big Hero 6 blaring in the background. 

Peter had forgotten how good those movies were, and even learned of some new ones he hadn’t seen before. 

It was the best Halloween - so far.


End file.
